the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Joytricia
Joytricia '('Joy and Pa/'tricia') is the friendship pairing of Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer in House of Anubis. The two were best friends before Joy disappeared mysteriously in Season 1, and Season 1's plot is heavily based on Patricia's unwavering determination to find her best friend and make sure that she's safe. They would sit next to each other in class, often content to disregard the teacher's lecture and mess around instead. On the night of Joy's disappearance, the two had an all-nighter of romcoms planned; Patricia expresses her distress over this, saying that Joy would never ditch their plans without telling her first, but is dismissed as being paranoid. Patricia and Joy were roommates up until Joy disappeared, at which point American Nina Martin becomes her new roommate, much to the irritation of Patricia. They again become roommates in Season 2 when Joy returns, as well as sharing with Mara. In a deleted scene from the Finale of Season One (unlocked by completing "The Secrets Within"), the two are seen talking to each other during Prom. Patricia catches Joy eyeing Fabian as he's waiting for Nina, and asks if she still likes him with a slightly exasperated tone. Joy nods, adding that "that Nina girl had better watch out." Patricia rolls her eyes, clearly accustomed to Joy's slightly melodramatic tendencies. Patricia is Joy's voice of reason, chiding her after she kisses Fabian, etc. The two began to grow apart in Season Two despite their strong friendship in episodes prior, mainly due to Joy's constant attempts to get Fabian to see her in a romantic light; this coupled with the fact that Patricia was spending a lot of time with Sibuna left little time for the two to work things out between them. After a massive fallout in Season Two, things are tense between the two, but Patricia is quick to forgive her friend when Joy apologizes and joins Sibuna. Patricia and Joy clearly know a lot about each other, them being best friends, etc. Patricia knowing how to calm Joy down when Amber says something that upsets her, and Joy being able to comfort/help Patricia through her guy troubles. In Season 3 they don't hang out as much as they used to in the previous seasons. Mostly because Patricia was dealing with Sibuna and Joy was helping Mara and Willow get back at Jerome, her current boyfriend. However, they seemed to be more closer in The Touchstone of Ra as Joy acted more like Patricia and spent more time with her and they were both annoyed with the "newbies". ''View the Joyticia Gallery, Videos, Fanfictions, and Society pages. Joytricia Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Patricia and Joy are seen hanging out together. *Patricia is trying to take a picture of Joy *Patricia takes a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. *Patricia decided to make the picture her profile picture *Joy and Patricia make plans for a BFF Rom-Com Marathon Box that night *Joy and Patricia are sitting next to each other in class *Joy and Patricia glance at each other when Mr. Sweet says that someone is here for Joy *When Joy disappears and Nina moves into Joy's bed, Patricia angrily asks Nina where Joy is. She seems very upset that Joy is gone. *Patricia asks everybody for Joys phone number. * Patricia began to try and find Joy. * Patricia gets angry when nobody else seems to care about Joy being missing. * Patricia knew Joy enough to know she'd usually have told her she was leaving, and wouldn't have left her stuff behind. * In a conversation about Joy, Mr. Sweet mentions that she and Patricia were 'thick as thieves.' House of Agendas / House of Keys * Patricia was very relieved when she received a (fake) email from Joy, but was still worried, noticing a bunch of small things Joy would have usually done differently, showing how well she knows Joy. House of Drama / House of Codes *The morning of the school play, Patricia is sent a Good Luck card from Joy. Inside was a message in mirror writing telling her to meet Joy in the clearing at 9 pm. *Joy sneaks out to see Patricia in the school play. *Patricia immediately sees Joy, and covers up her slip to protect her. *Patricia seems beyond thrilled to see Joy in the audience safe and sound, but quickly becomes worried for her safety after overhearing Victor plotting. House of Risks / House of Thieves *Joy stands up to give Patricia and the rest of the cast members a standing ovation. *Patricia sees that Victor sees Joy and yells, "Run Joy! Quick!". *When Joy makes a run for it, Patricia and Nina make a path for her, and Joy runs between them. *When Victor tried to chase after Joy, Patricia purposely blocked them to give Joy more time. *After Mr. Sweet finishes addressing the audience about the commotion at the end, Patricia leaves immediately to find Joy because she was in danger. *Joy tells Victor, when he finds her, that she wants to see Patricia. *Patricia called for Joy and tried to look for her. *Victor tries to stop Joy leaving to see Patricia but she says in retaliation," You can't stop me." *Joy wanted to yell for Patricia as well, but Mrs. Andrews tells her, "If you value Patricia's safety, you must keep quiet." Though Joy really wanted to answer Patricia's call, she kept quiet to protect her best friend. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue * Patricia and Joy finally got to get into contact. * Patricia was very disappointed when she found out Joy wasn't coming back. * When she heard Joy's voice, she raced over to the computer and when she spoke, it sounded like she might cry. * Joy told Patricia that she was her best friend and always will be, and that she'll miss her. * Patricia was almost begging Joy not to go. House of Bribes / House of Venom *While the other members of Sibuna go down to the cellar, Patricia sneaks into Victor's room and talks to Joy. *Joy tells Patricia the truth about why she disappeared. *She also tells Patricia that she wants to "hang out with her, take physics tests, and just be normal." House of Stars / House of Harsh * Joy got a new phone, so she and Patricia are back in contact. * Patricia refused to tell Fabian Joy's number "to protect her". House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Patricia receives a note which she thinks is from Joy and immediately decides for the rest of Sibuna that they need to go and see her *When Rufus tells her the note wasn't from Joy, Patricia visually sighs *Joy calls Patricia to ask her where she is *Patricia doesn't comply at first with Rufus' demands when he asks her to call Joy, showing that she wouldn't put her at risk *Joy waits at the bottom of the steps for Patricia *Joy and Patricia hug as soon as they see each other and stare at each other happily *Joy and Patricia stand close together in the cellar *Patricia and Joy dance at the prom = Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *Patricia is very excited to see Joy *Her first words of the second season are,' Where's Joy?' hinting comically at Patricia's overuse of the question the previous season. *As Joy walks into the living room, Patricia runs to hug her, and the two meet in the middle *When Joy says it's good to be back, she looks at Patricia *After Patricia teases Mick and Mara, Joy shushes her, albeit not seriously *The two continue to stand close *Just before Nina comes in as Joy is telling a story, Patricia is staring at her and is smiling widely *As the group is clearing out to leave Nina and Fabian alone, Patricia asks Joy excitedly if she'd like to see their new room *Joy's new seat at the dinner table is next to Patricia *Due to the fact that the table isn't intended for that many people, the two sit quite close together, although they hardly seem to mind *Patricia and Joy appear to be having their own private conversation at the table *Patricia reprimands Joy for scaring them to death *Joy gives her a sarcastic look, hinting she's a bit annoyed at the fact that Patricia didn't invite her to the Anubis reunion *Patricia makes a cover story that the reunion is for her, and despite her doubts, being that they didn't notify her, she believes it *Joy immediately sits next to Patricia *The two sit next to each other at breakfast *They both side with Alfie when he asks about his arrangement with Amber *Joy laughs at Patricia's reasoning *Joy sits next to Patricia in class *She complains to Patricia about Nina stealing her room and 'her Fabian', but Patricia reasons with her that they were never actually dating *Joy asks Patricia to back her up on her opinion of Fabian's photo *Joy glares at Patricia and hits her when she reminds Fabian that he's still listed as single on his ChumChatter House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Joy and Patricia are shown getting their breakfast together *They both agree when Amber asks them about whether she should have her hair in front of her face or out of her face *They both start laughing when Amber receives her 'flowers' *The two share a look, probably exchanging an inside joke *Patricia and Joy stand close to each other in the hall *Joy laughs at Patricia's joke *Both of them take pictures of Jerome *They both look annoyed at Jerome stealing Poppy's bag House of Rivals / House of Faces *Joy talks to Patricia about her crush on Fabian *Patricia tunes Joy out unintentionally *She calls her out on it, smiling as she does so *Patricia apologizes, quickly saying that Nina and Fabian just have a lot in common *Patricia grimaces when Joy says she'll have lots in common with Fabian too, hinting that she regrets telling her that *Joy and Patricia (as well as Mara) sit at the same table in science *Patricia and Joy are pressed quite close to each other at breakfast *Joy tells a joke and makes Patricia laugh *Patricia looks at her when she implies that she would stay for Fabian *When Patricia, Joy, and Amber stumble in on Nina storming away from Fabian, Joy says 'Sounds a bit final,' and Patricia smiles at her House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * Patricia quickly steps in to help cover for Joy when the presentation falls apart. * Joy is complaining to Patricia about Fabina * Joy gives Patricia a look when she says that Fabina might be "hugging, kissing, making up, etcetera, etcetera". Patricia then quickly adds that they might also be studying instead. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye * There is a small scene where they are both sitting very close to each-other on the couch and reading a magazine. * Both walk out with Mick and hug hug him goodbye. * They both help comfort Mara. House of Protection/House of Letters * When Patricia tells Mara, "What Joy said, only louder and faster," Joy gave her a smile. * They sat together at breakfast. House of Who?/House of Frauds * They are walking together through the school lounge room. * Joy asked Patricia to see if Fabian and Nina were on or off. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo * Joy talks to Patricia about Patricia helping to get bands for the ball. * Joy teases Patricia about Eddie. House of Hoods / House of Deceit * Patricia and Joy talk about Joy kissing Fabian. * Patricia seems disappointed in Joy. House of Sibuna / House of Payback * Joy signs both she and Patricia up for the school newspaper. * Patricia and Joy discuss Patricia's plan to prank Eddie. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse * Joy runs to get Patricia immediately when Patricia's prank on Eddie backfires. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires * Patricia admitted to Joy that she had feelings for Eddie. * Joy tries to convince Patricia that she's not a bad person for pretending to hate Eddie. House of Evidence/House of Genius * Patricia and Joy discuss their boy problems together. House of Accusation / House of Hasty * They both sit together during Mara's hearing. * Joy looks annoyed when Patricia tried to leave with the other Sibunas. House of Sorry/House of Hex * They walk into the class together. * Joy scolds Patricia for being so harsh to Eddie. * Patricia admits to Joy that she didn't really want Eddie to go and feels bad, but Joy already knew this without being told. House of Silence / House of Warnings * Patricia chases after Joy to comfort her when she runs out after Fabian forgot her name. * They linked arms and walked off together. * Joy jokingly asked if Patricia wasn't talking because of either 'a silent protest, or laryngitis'. * Joy walked in when Peddie was kissing and jokingly pointed out that Patricia was 'contagious.' * They walk into the class together. * Both share a glance and smile when Jerome says that Ms. Valentine is "like Marge Simpson being replaced by Megan Fox," House of Status / House of Laments * Joy is shocked to find out that Patricia hasn't kissed anyone before and wondered why she was never told, when she even knew about Patricia's imaginary dog Sniffles. * Joy calms Patricia down and tells her to just go and date Eddie. * Joy comes in to see what Patricia was up to. * They sit together in class. * Patricia kicks Joy's leg to keep her quiet when Amber and Nina are asking about the Song of Hathor. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops * Joy knew who Piper was, showing she must have spent time at Patricia's house while Piper was there and this shows how much she really knows about Patricia. House of Reflections / House of Stooges * Joy overheard Patricia telling Piper about Mr.Sweet being Eddie's father, and Patricia asked her not to tell. * Patricia whispered to Joy that she wasn't being serious about calling her parents on Piper. House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning * Patricia and Joy went to the restaurant together to spy on Eddie, Piper and Mr.Sweet. * Joy tried to tell Patricia she wouldn't have embarrassed Eddie, but changed her mind when she saw Patricia complain about the prices and order fries and ketchup for her dinner. * Joy watched Patricia on the date, distressed. House of Duplicity / House of Haunting * Joy seems to feel bad for accidentally interrupting Patricia and Eddie talking. House of Collections / House of Speculation * They walked down the stairs together. * Joy tries to get Patricia to leave with her but seems hurt when Patricia decides to stay and talk to Sibuna. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Patricia comes to check on Joy to make sure she's okay. *Joy tries to tell Patricia how she shouldn't be compared to Nina. *Patricia gets mad at her and tells her how she needs to stop being so mean because some things have changed, but so has Joy. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls *Joy and Patricia have an argument, culminating in Joy telling Patricia that she "doesn't need her anymore." *Patricia leaves the room and Joy cries afterwards. (Probably regretting what she just did to Nina and Patricia.) * Patricia seems a bit upset in the next scene, showing she's hurt at Joy kicking her out. * Patricia brought Joy some food. * She asked what Joy was working on, and tried to sound interested. * Patricia tried to ensure Joy that she cared about her. House of Strategy / House of Memory * Patricia comes to comfort Joy when Amber chases her off. * She assures Joy that they all need her. * When Joy jokingly says that maybe the whole being a good-guy thing will pay off, after Fabian hugs her, Patricia jokingly tells her not to start. House of Traps / House of Stakes *When Joy asks the remaining members of Sibuna if they're ready for the Senet game, Patricia is the first to answer her, taking a deep breath and stating "Ready." *Patricia doesn't hesitate when Joy instructs her to move onto a danger square, solid evidence that despite their fallout, Patricia still trusts Joy with her life. *When Amber makes Fabian's move instead of Joy's, both she and Patricia fall into the holding cell beneath the board. Joy is visibly upset, covering her face with her hands. *Joy is quick to anger when Fabian's move leads to Patricia and Amber being dropped into the cell below. When Fabian tries to calm her down by admitting he was wrong, it only serves to agitate her further, and she bitterly replies "Fabian, this isn't chess! If we make a mistake, someone falls through the floor!" *Joy is shown to be more willing to sacrifice Amber than Patricia, and when Fabian tries to argue that there was no way of knowing what would have happened had they chosen Joy's move, Joy angrily replies "Worst case scenario? We'd have lost Amber. But I'd still have two players playing this game, instead of one!" *Joy is close to tears after the reality that she has lost both Patricia and Amber sets in, asking Fabian, "So what do we do now?" *Joy and Patricia run to each other the instant the door to the holding cell opens and share a tight hug, Joy giving a squeal of delight and excitement. The two hold hands, and Joy remains wrapped around Patricia's arm long after their hug ends. The two stay close to each other throughout the rest of the scene, and Patricia is seen looking at Joy fondly. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Joy takes a lightning bolt to the chest for Fabian, and Patricia is one of the first to respond, leaving Eddie's side to kneel over her dying friend. *When Joy asks Patricia what happened to her after being revived, Patricia just smiles and says "Stupid heroics, that's what!" Joy smiles at her and averts her gaze, embarrassed, and Patricia looks on fondly. ''Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *When Joy, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber are about to do the Sibuna sign, Joy suddenly asks where Patricia is. *Patricia and Joy hug and then link arms House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Patricia sees Joy leaving during the mission and tries to ask what's going on. *Patricia is upset when Joy decided to quit Sibuna, reminding her that she loved being part of it and that she needed Joy to help with the KT watch. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Joy tells KT that "Patricia is just...Patricia." *Joy gives Patricia one of Amber's hats and a pair of sunglasses to wear during the makeovers. *Joy tells Patricia she looks the best, and Patricia just smirks and lowers the sunglasses. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *When Patricia offers to get the extension cord Joy pats her on the back and says "Thanks Patty" before running off to finish her work. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Joy asks Patricia where she's been. *After Patricia lies, Joy reminds her she knows about Sibuna and says that she just hopes Patricia gets the others back safe. *Patricia tells her she can come back to Sibuna if she wants to. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Joy and Patricia are chosen for the same group for the eclipse project. *They are revealed as two of the four descendants (along with Jerome and Alfie) House of History / House of Eclipse *Patricia and Joy kept getting upset at each other, as Patricia was trying to prove Miss Denby was evil and Joy wanted the grade. *Joy wanted Patricia to stay at the gatehouse for the grade, but Patricia wanted to leave. *Patricia reassured Joy when the latter was worried about the idea of attacking Miss Denby. House of Awakening / House of Sarcopaghi *Patricia and Joy hugged before Patricia and the others left. *Joy promised Patricia she would make sure her expulsion wouldn't last. *Patricia told her not to worry and to just look after herself. *Joy seemed upset when Patricia wouldn't tell her the truth about why she and the others were expelled. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *When Joy ask Patricia for the audition, Patricia snaps at Joy. *Joy seems very hurt when Patricia snaps at her. The Touchstone of Ra *When Jerome and Alfie scared them down the cellar, Patricia and Joy looked at each other smiling. *They were standing next to each other when the house was shaking. *They were scared the house was shaking. They hid when Victor was coming down the cellar. *Joy was jealous of Jerome flirting with the other girls and said "Jerome. Here. Now", even after she told Patricia that getting jealous over a boy is the worst thing you can do. *They walked over to Erin and Cassie and told them advice in a mean way. *They hugged when they graduated. *They were both annoyed when the newbies arrived early. Trivia *In Season 1, most of Patricia's plot was to find out what happened to Joy. *In The Touchstone of Ra, when they gave advice to Erin and Cassie, Joy acted more like Patricia; this may mean that they had gotten closer in the special. *Joy and Patricia (along with Mara) formed the Anubis Sisterhood. *Both of them are descendants (along with Alfie and Jerome) *They are both at the school on the same scholarship, The Candy Scholarship (along with Alfie and Jerome). *Both have/had "Love / Hate" relationships (Patricia & Eddie and Joy & Jerome). *They both were enemies with Nina at different points, but now both of them are friends with her. *They have similar taste in boys ("bad" boys, like Eddie and Jerome). *Both were considered "mean girls" at different points, but their sweet and sensitive sides were later shown. * They both seem to know more about the other than anyone else, shown how Patricia knew exactly what Joy would and wouldn't do when she disappeared, and Joy could tell that Patricia had feelings for Eddie when others could not. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis